The postman
by Generatorh
Summary: Arthur es un adolescente de trece años actualmente complicado por el termino de una relación, su existencia se derrumba y nadie parece entenderlo. Ese día está solo en casa cuando llega un nuevo repartidor de cartas, un adulto que le cambiará la vida.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, es del dibujante Himaruya Hidekaz.

Esto va dedicado a una amiga muy cercana mía que es Murderdn, también a Solitudely, a la que espero que con esta historia se le espante un poco el miedo a la relación con diferencias de edad. Si buscas una historia rápida querido lector esta no es la tuya. Soy una novata escribiendo, tengan piedad.

Advierto que en próximos capítulos habrá relaciones homosexuales, incluso llegando al acto sexual.

* * *

><p>Era un día oscuro e insípido, de predominantes grises, sin alegría ni contextura optimista, demasiado frío para siquiera moverse del sector e ir a abrigarse un poco más. En la humilde habitación construida de ladillos pintados de café crema como le gustaba al señor de la casa estaba recostado aquel ser escribiendo sobre el escritorio de madera pulida, escribiendo simples y toscos versos como un inexperto poeta, nada humilde en su creación palabra por palabra corrigiendo casi a medida milimétrica, observando la entonación de sentimientos, dando el detalle, la falta. Trata y consigue que su mano sea la apropiada silueta de lo que trazará en una caligrafía pertinente a un ángel.<p>

Porque a quien le escribía era un espíritu celestial, su bella princesa de marfil tallado. No era el momento ni la instancia para hablar ahora de un sentimiento tan simple y a la vez tan controversial como el amor de adolescencia. Arthur Kirkland era el nombre que le concedieron sus progenitores al nacer, vivía en las antiguas y rebuscadas calles de la ciudad de Londres, en un sector callado y añejo, quizás la mala disposición lo hacía pensar de esa manera tan negativa, después de todo, sólo el olor de ese lugar le traía viejos recuerdos de su niñez, porque a pesar de que sólo tenía trece primaveras las memorias del pasado son un tema delicado y ocurrente de discusión en la mente de ese complicado adolescente.

Se echó para atrás forzando la silla, tambaleando en el aire observando con suavidad el techo mientras sus ojos parecían cristalizarse como una copa de vino de su padre estrellándose contra el suelo, justo así, sus ojos se vuelven rojos, como el líquido que se derrama en la alfombra favorita de su madre, los gritos de histeria son similares a las voces que rondan por su cabeza. Entrecierra sus orbes, tratando de sacar aquellas similitudes, cada detalle lo podía notar con facilidad, la desgracia de ser un chico listo, pero nunca adivinó lo que pasaría con ella.

* * *

><p>Tan suave, tan suave y ligero.<br>Así era nuestra relación, no me di cuenta, nunca quise.  
>Lo frágil se rompe, así como lo era nuestro amor, débil y sin pilares, construido por falsas esperanzas.<p>

Esperanzas que creía venían de ti.  
>Sólo espero que vuelvas, para retornar y sentir.<p>

Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p>—Oh mordaz y traicionera vida…—susurra como si sintiera lastima de sí mismo. —Quizás deba salir, quizás debo dejar de pensar…—se acarició sus hebras doradas hacia atrás.<p>

Sí, salir, seguramente iría a la pequeña tienda de recuerdos cercana a su residencia, vieja y desgastada, pero el contraste acogedor y atractivo era llamador de miradas curiosas como la del adolescente, allí podía encontrar desde un rustico llavero de plástico reciclado hasta una pequeña escultura con toques renacentistas hecha a mano, más de una vez se colaba allí en silencio, también a ese librería de la esquina contraria, donde cada libro era tratado como un tesoro, la contextura era vieja y quebradizas de cada tomo que se llevaba, debía ser cuidadoso para que las páginas no se despegaran, pero ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esas triviales cosas.

Miró su entorno, su cama de plaza y media, sus cuadros, sus libros, su mirada retorna como un salmón hacia el río buscando la muerte devuelta a su cama, sobre ella había un oso de peluche, simple y con una jardinera de jeans de color azul mientras el pelaje de la representación del mamífero era de café cobrizo. Ella se lo había regalado, cuando llevaban cuatro meses de noviazgo, sus ojos amenazaron nuevamente con trizarse, era demasiado maduro, incluso mucho para la simpatía de su tío o su odioso hermano, Ian, pero no superaba aquello.

Un simple amor de adolescencia. Se había enamorado de un ángel, esa tierna inglesa, Cheryl. Había terminado con ella, iniciaron como un pequeño y revoltoso juego de niños el cuatro de enero hace dos años atrás, el inglés nunca pensó en encariñarse, menos con el concepto de amor extraño y enigmático que veía en su familia, pero ahora, cuando la perdía para siempre sentía que todo se derrumbaba, le hacia falta algo, alguien, ella, su amor. Toma la carta, el poema tosco y lo arroja al papelero negro con agujeros, desenfocando la mirada, aturdido por la oleada de emociones que lo atormentaban, se sentía frustrado, quería escribirle, no arrastrarse con ella.

Una razón, un motivo, alguna cláusula secreta que le diera ella que sólo él pudiera descifrar para volver a sentirse suyo. Todos mandaban correos electrónicos o mensajes de texto de celular, él lo tenía en la mano, con frustración, le temblaba el cuerpo y se paró de la silla recostándose en su lecho, agónico, demasiada complicación para un muchacho normal de su edad, que con un par de juegos y salidas con amigos soluciona la angustia del quiebre de una relación importante, pero nadie afirmó que Arthur era como el prospecto de todos los adolescente, él era diferente, serio y desconforme con muchas cosas en esta vida.

Volvía a mirar el celular, ahora formando una mirada de odio.

—Fucking bitch…—soltó fuerte, sin medir sus palabras. Estaba seguro así, después de todo sus padres no estaban allí, rara vez pasaban con él cuando eran vacaciones, si su madurez era tanta podía cuidarse sólo afirmaban ellos con una sonrisa hipócrita.

El inglés miraba a sus padres con frialdad, alegrándose un poco de que se marchen. No importaban ellos, sólo que ella se fuera, nadie sanaría la cicatriz abierta. Como se ha dicho, Arthur es un adolescente complicado con una vida sencilla.

Pero no del todo, al menos no por ese día, el futuro estaba allí, intangible a sus ojos, pero ya destinado, Arthur sintió el timbre de su casa, pensó en dejarlo sonar, no le importaba el pobre diablo congelado a las afueras de su casa. El ruido de nuevo turba sus oídos, era persistente, se dirigió arrastrando los pies, mal hábito que jamás le gustó pero desempeñaba gracias a la tragedia que vivía, no quería ver a nadie y aún así salió.

Sólo ve a un chico vestido con exagerado abrigo, una pequeña bolsa colgando de su hombro, estaba vestido de colores claros y apagados, café, algo de plomo y más café crema, revuelve los ojos, mientras piensa si abrir o no, ve la bicicleta, de color roja con azul, curiosa, le hizo elevar una ceja, casi podía ver estrellitas en ella. ¿Un estadounidense? con lo mal que le caían no podía desear otra cosa que se fuera, pero aquel adulto seguía tocando como si fuera un juguete el aviso de su casa alterándole lo nervios, quería pegarle una patada en el culo a ese maldito adulto, cuando ve que saca de su bolsita blanca un montón de cartas.

Cartas + Tipo raro + Bolsa + bicicleta + No para de tocar el timbre = Cartero.

Y estadounidense, suspiró poniéndose el saco de su padre colgado de un perchero detrás de la puerta, el frío le heló la nariz y las manos descubiertas, casi sintió la sonrisa de ese adulto cuando se venía acercando, si supiera que casi lo hacía por obligación sería diferente, aún no nevaba, pero estaba cercano a hacerlo pensó al sentir nuevamente el viento acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas por el cambio de temperatura.

—Correspondencia…—atina a decir, Arthur levanta un poco la cabeza observando al alto muchacho de la sonrisa indispensable, le da repugnancia, esa es la primera impresión que tenía de él.

—Que bien, yuju…—susurra con frialdad y sarcasmo.

—Soy nuevo en esto de entregar cartas ¿A ti te las entrego o a tus padres?

—A mí…—estira el brazo.

—N-no estoy seguro de ello…—susurra el adulto envolviéndose más en la bufanda que traía.

—Vete a la mierda…—responde el chico dando medio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando siente los gritos de disculpa del estadounidense.

—¿Qué? —voltea amargamente.

—Sólo quería alegrarte…—agachó la cabeza y luego la subió un poco más, sacando de su bolsillo un enfundado de notas y escribió una carta mientras el muchacho lo miraba extrañado.

—Para ti…—extendió la mano dejando las cartas de la casa junto a la que le había escrito hace momentos atrás, la brisa corrió más fuerte dejando resoplar un silbido que extraño al menor.

Un presagio pasajero, siempre escuchaba ese extraño sonido cuando alguien o algo cambiaba, lo escuchó cuando conoció a Cheryl y también cuando estaba apunto de terminar con ella, cuando su relación no podía extenderse, cuando llegó al inevitable quiebre, Arthur era un poco supersticioso, así que volvió a observar al cartero, era común, algo joven para estar en ese trabajo, quizás veinte a veintidós años. No pudo evitar dirigirse a sus ojos, azules, un azul que lo estremecía un poco, no demasiado, esos ojos que lo analizaban, se sentía observado, pero la sensación no le molestaba, es más, agitaba y aceleraba un poco su pulso.

—¿Por qué me la das? —acerca las cartas hacia su pecho al recibirlas, mirando con cautela al americano.

—Porque alguna vez cuando tenía tu edad lindo pequeño, tuve esa misma expresión…—rió calidamente, haciendo que el latido del corazón del inglés fuera más deprisa. —Y quiero que sepas que la vida no es tan mala como parece ser, pequeño.

Arthur no hizo más preguntas, dejando que el viajero que iba de casa en casa aún en esas épocas en que pocas personas seguían usando las cartas emprendía rumbo, incluso con una sonrisa en la cara. La "felicidad" de ese sujeto, Arthur pensó bastante tiempo en eso ¿Cómo había podido ver a través de su expresión? nadie podía ver a través de lo que había sido su amor, era una farsa, nadie sentía como él, porque todo en este mundo se ve desde uno mismo.

Así como la filosofía que dice que uno crea la esencia faltante de un algo a través de la experiencia, era imposible que ese simple y estúpido cartero lo entendiera. Abrió la carta sin mucho interés, viendo que le había escrito ese descerebrado.

* * *

><p>El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional.<br>Carece de sentido, una vida pensando en que todo va a terminar.  
>Siempre me gustó esa frase, hace poco la leí.<p>

De ahora en adelante soy tu cartero.  
>Pero no uno cualquiera, volveré a crear magia en tu mundo.<br>Volveré a hacerte feliz.  
>Soy un héroe vestido y enmascarado como humano, ya lo verás.<br>Estoy seguro que tu sonrisa es realmente hermosa pequeño niño.  
>Sólo la tienes que mostrar.<p>

Atentamente, Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

><p>—Lo construido sin un pilar se rompe "Alfred" —susurró con una sonrisa irónica al pronunciar su nombre. —Tú eres una teoría sin fundamento, una tesis sin su base, ni siquiera con un respaldo. Eres sólo un cartero que no recordaré, no veas el mundo como si todo fuera de color, hay veces, como en mi canal, en mi ubicación, en mi vida, en que todo se ve en blanco, negro y sólo quizás en gris…<p>

Arroja la carta al basurero, recuerda a su tío, su estúpido tío que también trató de animarlo en una remota ocasión, no lo conseguiría, y ese tal Alfred era un extraño más en su vida al que seguramente no recordaría. Al menos, hasta que el futuro una y otra vez se lo volviera a presentar y se diera cuenta que absolutamente todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p>Así acaba la introducción, como verán, aún los personajes no demuestran interés romántico, pero eso ira cambiando. Espero no les molesten las edades de los personajes ni la diferencia de éstas, Arthur tiene trece y Alfred veintitrés.<p>

Posdata: Debo tener cientos de faltas de ortografía y mi narración no es tan buena porque no he revisado lo que escribí y no tengo beta, si alguien le gustaría serlo sólo contactase conmigo.


End file.
